onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Storybrooke Sheriff Station
The Storybrooke Sheriff Station is a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History Graham receives a call from Dr. Hopper claiming that Emma stole Henry's patient file from his office. He goes to Emma's guest room at the bed and breakfast. Upon seeing the file papers spread out on the bed, he arrests and takes her to the station to take mug shots. She insists Regina set her up, though Graham doesn't believe the mayor is capable of that. Emma takes a jab at him for being under Regina's thumb. Surprisingly, Henry and his teacher Mary Margaret show up to bail Emma out. Emma accepts a job as sheriff's deputy from Sheriff Graham, but refuses to wear the assigned uniform. As she takes the deputy badge from him, a massive earthquake rips throughout town while distress calls begin pouring into the sheriff station. During a day at the sheriff station, Graham brings Emma a box of donuts and asks her to work the night shift for him so he can take care of the animal shelter's dogs while the supervisor is out sick. Emma accepts his reason for bailing out, though she does not find out until much later that he is lying, and actually spends the night having a physical rendezvous with Regina. After discovering the true extent of Graham's relationship with Regina, Emma begins avoiding him out of disgust and discomfort, but becomes particularly confused after he kisses her. The day after this incident, Graham is a no-show for his job shift, though Regina pays a visit to Emma at the sheriff station. Emma cattily remarks that Graham must not be at work since he spent the night with Regina. The mayor freely admits to her affair with Graham while accusing Emma of having a more than professional relationship with him. Emma maintains that anything that did happen meant nothing. As a final warning, Regina dissuades her from interfering in Graham's life and sending him down the wrong path. However, Graham himself is already regaining memories of his past life, which were triggered by previously kissing Emma. He enlists her to help him find his heart in a vault, but they are unsuccessful. Regina recognizes that Graham is straying too close to the truth when he breaks things off with her for good. While he and Emma leave for the sheriff station, Regina heads into the vault to take out Graham's heart. At the station, Graham and Emma share another kiss, in which all of his past life memories are restored. The tender moment is cut short when Graham collapses on the ground in pain and dies as Regina, in the vault, crushes his heart to dust. Weeks after Graham's death, Emma contemplates filling his shoes as sheriff, but Regina fires her on the spot with intentions of appointing Sidney Glass as the new marshal. With some help from Mr. Gold, Emma forces Regina to play fair and square due to the town charter rules, which state a mayor can support someone running for sheriff, but cannot elect one. This catapults Emma into running against Sidney for the position of sheriff. Behind the scenes, Mr. Gold pulls more strings by deliberately starting a fire at the town hall so Emma rescues Regina and wins the favor of the townspeople. Once Emma discovers this, she publicly calls out Mr. Gold and drops out of the electoral race, but once again earns the respect of the townspeople, prompting them to elect her as sheriff. Later, Mr. Gold visits her at the sheriff station. He informs Emma that a higher form of bravery, one that included her standing up to him, was necessary as proof for the townspeople. By doing so, they can see she does not fear him and is just as likely unafraid of Regina. When Emma asks why he did it, Mr. Gold brings up their last deal, in which she owes him a favor. Now that she is sheriff, he desires repayment from her in the future. Sidney and Emma team up together to eavesdrop on Regina's phone conversations and find out about a secret meeting in the woods. They believe Regina is stealing money, but instead it turns out she is building a new playground for the children of Storybrooke. Mr. Gold is jailed for beating Moe French to a bloody pulp. When he will not tell Emma the reason for it, she cuffs and arrests him. At the sheriff's station in Storybrooke, Emma talks to Mr. Gold, who is behind bars. He tells her he does not need a reminder that she owes him a favor. Regina shows up and allows Henry to go with Emma. Mr. Gold invites Regina to sit, using the word, "please". She wants to talk to Mr. Gold who asks her if she has what he wants. When she says "Yes." Mr. Gold realizes Regina put Moe up to breaking into his house. She says she just wants him to answer one simple question: What`s his name? When he replies, "Mr. Gold," she asks him what his name is elsewhere. He tells her his name is "Rumplestiltskin" and addresses Regina as "Your Majesty" confirming that both are aware of their past identities. She returns the stolen chipped tea cup and he tells her that nothing between them will change. Kathryn, David's wife, decides it is best to pursue her dream of attending law school in Boston after the breakdown of her marriage. She presumably leaves one night, but her car is found at the border in the morning while she is nowhere in sight. Sidney goes to the sheriff station and brings over Kathryn's phone records. Sidney notes a call to Kathryn from David made an hour before the car crash. Emma interviews David, who is suspected of foul play. After a few questions, she lets him go as there are no charges. Meanwhile, Ruby quits her waitressing job at the diner when she has had enough of Granny's wishes for her to someday run the place herself. Henry helps Ruby look for new jobs at the sheriff department. Henry asks her about a possible job of delivering things to others using a basket. Ruby does not like the job choices he is giving her. Suddenly, the phone rings and she answers with a most helpful demeanor to the people calling. An impressed Emma walks in and asks her to be her assistant. Mary Margaret tells Emma about her strange encounter with David, who was wandering around in a daze looking for Kathryn. Emma sends Ruby on an investigation mission near the Toll Bridge. She finds a jewelry box containing a human heart, and shows Emma the contents. She is still in shock by her discovery, and Emma, amazed with Ruby's tracking skills, comforts her. The fingerprints on the jewelry box come back as a match for Mary Margaret. Emma has no choice but to take mug shots and arrest Mary Margaret. She tells Mary Margaret to be patient since Regina will fire her if she does not do her job. Emma takes Mary Margaret into the interrogation room for questioning. Regina is there as a third party person, so Emma does not show favoritism toward Mary Margaret, who admits to having seen the box before since it is her jewelry box but insists it was stolen. Regina assures Mary Margaret that she knows what she is going through. David rushes out of the office to visit Mary Margaret, telling her about the flashbacks he just saw during a hypnosis section with Archie. He seems convinced that he and Mary Margaret met and he asked her not to kill Kathryn. Stunned by his accusations, she orders him out. In the morning, while folding her cot blanket, Mary Margaret discovers a key underneath that opens the cell door. Emma walks in with some breakfast for her. She confirms that the DNA from the heart is a match for Kathryn, therefore, the case against Mary Margaret is going through. Emma admits that she thinks Regina is behind it. Unable to fight the building evidence against her, Mary Margaret decides to escape during the night by unlocking the cell door with the key. That same night, Henry enters the sheriff's office to see Mary Margaret is gone from her cell and mistakenly believes this is part of a plan Emma assembled. When Emma finally comes in with Mr. Gold, she is stunned that Mary Margaret is missing. Mr. Gold warns that both their futures are in jeopardy if they are caught, but Emma manages to track Mary Margaret down and convince her to return to the cell. The next morning, Regina arrives at the sheriff's office and is surprised that Mary Margaret hasn't left. She and Mr. Gold discuss his part in setting up Mary Margaret, but he assures her that everything will still go according to plan. In Storybrooke, Emma and Mr. Gold weigh the options of having Mary Margaret talk to the District Attorney about the case. Mr. Gold says that her personality can help get the charges dropped. Sidney drops off some flowers as an apology for Emma since he can't find anything connecting Regina to the case. In an ongoing interview with the District Attorney, Albert Spencer, Mary Margaret is asked if she wanted Kathryn gone so she and David could be together. Despite repeated denials, Albert continues to press the matter, frustrating Mary Margaret, who angrily blurts out that she did want Kathryn gone. Outside the room, Regina smiles wickedly at the outburst, which is later taken as a murder confession. Eventually, Kathryn is found alive and Regina meets Emma at the sheriff department under the pretense of giving her a confession. She calls Sidney in, who goes into detail about everything: the kidnapping, the framing of Mary Margaret, and faking the DNA results, because he had hoped he would get his job back with the newspaper. Emma does not buy his confession and asks to speak with Regina privately in the hallway. She believes that Sidney is protecting Regina, because he is in love with her, and she is furious with Regina for allowing someone else to take the fall for her actions. Emma says that Regina tried to take away a person she loves, so now she will take away someone Regina loves. She vows to get her son, Henry, back. }} While the dwarves are in the mines in search of diamonds to make fairy dust, which is required to bring back Emma and Mary Margaret, David explains to Leroy that he will stay as Emma's replacement at the sheriff station. When Albert forms an angry mob against Ruby for the supposed murder of Billy, she is locked away as much for her safety as for everyone else's. Spencer's mob is hunting for Ruby. They burst into the sheriff's station, but Ruby is already gone. Emma, who is back in town, and David are interrogating Regina on the death of Archie Hopper. She is both upset and angry. Upset that Archie is dead and angry that she is being accused of this crime. She asks them why she would kill Archie after everything she has done to change. David says that she has been caught before. He also says that she has been given the chance to change once before and he asks why this time should be any different. Outside the interrogation room, Mary Margaret asks Emma and David what they should do. David suggests that they should lock her up. But Emma will not let David because she cannot prove Regina is guilty. David asks what to do and Emma convinces both of them to let Regina go. At some point later, Hook breaks into the department, beats David unconscious in order to steal back his hook and travels to New York by ship in an attempt to kill Mr. Gold. A still wooden August Booth is given an offer by an old acquaintance, Tamara, to leave town and never return so he can receive a cure for his current state. However, he figures out she is tricking him, and hurries to the sheriff's office to warn Emma about Tamara. As he is making an urgent phone call to Emma, Tamara steps into the office and snaps the phone line. Again, she tries to convince him he needs to worry about himself only. But, August refuses because he finally realizes that his selfish lifestyle is what brought him to this condition and tells Tamara that he cares about the people in this town. He threatens her with exposure of all she's done, but she uses a taser; mortally wounding him. August collapses outside the station and dies in his father's arms yet again. August uses his final breaths to speak of the danger Tamara poses, but is unable to. Fortunately, Henry and Mother Superior are able to determine that August's actions on this day are unselfish, brave and true, and she is able to restore August into his original form of a 7-year old Pinocchio. }} As a time spell is activated, Belle, David, Regina, Robin Hood and Mr. Gold run to the sheriff station, but Zelena is no longer there. They prepare to watch the surveillance video when Mr. Gold waves his hand and the screen frizzes. He magically alters the image to show Zelena turning herself into a statue, which shatters and dissipates to dust. Before they leave the office, David proposes that no one should go near the time portal at the moment, which everyone agrees with. On a mission to find her missing sister, town guest Elsa goes through Storybrooke's census records, from both curses, at the sheriff station with David's help. Despite having a day off from work, Emma is phoned by Belle, who reports a stranger, Will, broke into the library the prior night. Locking him up in a cell, she begins questioning about how he ended up in the library. He willingly forfeits information, to which Emma asks about some materials, a book and a page illustration of the Red Queen, that she found on him. Will silently stares at the Red Queen image, and only when she inquiries if it means something to him, he refutes her suggestion. When Emma notices Will's bruised cheek and queries about it, Hook walks in. Though Will remembers a violent Hook punched him repeatedly the previous evening, he also remembers the man told him to keep his mouth shut about the incident. To Emma, Will claims he doesn't recall his attacker. Thus, she decides to hold him in the cell until he can remember. Nearby, David calls over Emma and tells her about his recent discovery that their latest nemesis, the Snow Queen, lives under the name Sarah Fisher. However, he is unable to find her in the census, which means she did not come to Storybrooke due to a curse. }} Staff *'Emma Swan:' Emma Swan is the sheriff of Storybrooke. She was named sheriff after beating Sidney in the election. She does physical sheriff work, such as visiting crime scenes and searching for people, as well as talking to suspects and asking questions. *'Graham Humbert:' Graham was the former sheriff who personally chose Emma as his deputy's sheriff. Later, after his untimely death, Emma succeeds him as sheriff. *'Ruby': She held a temporary position as an office assistant answering phones, did paperwork and fetched lunch, but resigned after a traumatic experience of unearthing a human heart. *'David Nolan': Stepped in as sheriff in shortly after Emma was sent to the Enchanted Forest. He stated that it is only a temporary position, and that as soon as Emma returns, the job will be hers again. Currently, David has since resumed sheriff duties alongside Emma. Criminals/Suspects Held *'Emma Swan:' She was taken into one of the holding cells after she crashed into the "Storybrooke" Sign and was knocked unconscious. She was released quickly, under the condition she would help Regina Mills find Henry Mills. *'Leroy:' He was held for a short time in the cell next to Emma's. He was released a few minutes before Emma was. It was hinted by Marco that he was a common occupant, but is never seen in jail again. *'Mr. Gold:' He was held in a cell after Emma arrests him on charges of physical assault against Moe French. Later, in a deal with Regina, she helps get the charges dropped. *'Mary Margaret Blanchard:' She was held for several days after her fingerprints were found on the box containing Kathryn's heart. After finding a key in her cell, Mary Margaret escapes to avoid going to trial for a crime she didn't commit. Emma manages to track her down and convince her to return. Once Kathryn is found alive and unharmed, the charges against Mary Margaret are dropped and she goes home. *'Regina Mills:' Briefly held after the curse was ended for "her own safety", but was attacked by the Wraith and was released to help get rid of it. She is brought in for questioning when she is suspected of murdering Archie Hopper. *'Ruby:' Briefly held because she was a suspect for Billy's murder, but was transported to the town library to keep her safe from the angry townspeople demanding justice. *'Zelena:' Briefly held after trying to go back in time to change the past and attempting to kill the townspeople. Out for blood, Mr. Gold visits Zelena and kills her out of vengeance for his son's death. *'Will Scarlet' Held for breaking into the library. Trivia *The exterior and interior of the Sheriff Department are filmed at the old Lynn Valley Library site in Vancouver, British Columbia.http://www2.canada.com/news/witching+hour/6095964/story.html?id=6095964&p=1 Appearances "Archive" denotes archive footage. References de:Polizeistation it:Ufficio dello sceriffo fr:Poste de police Category:Once Upon a Time Locations